


One Way or the Other

by Dustbunny3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fade to Black, Long-Suffering Neighbors, Off-Page Nudity, Second Person Perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know quite how this will go, but you know exactly how it will end up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way or the Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 prompt #354, peace.

You're relaxing on the couch when you hear someone's apartment door close and the white noise of conversation just too quiet to follow.

Suddenly, the murmuring explodes into, "-  _two hours ago_ , forehead girl!"

You cringe, anticipating. Sure enough, you soon hear, "Oh, sorry, surgery was just  _so much fun_  that I couldn't walk away."

"You could've at least sent notice so I wasn't sitting around stark naked and expecting to celebrate my anniversary any damn minute!"

"I'm home  _now_ , aren't I?"

"That's not..."

Heaving a sigh, you head for the door. However this goes, there will be no peace tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Praise appreciated, concrit treasured, flames raspberried.


End file.
